1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cigarette holders; and in particular, to hand rolled cigarette holders.
2. Description of Related Art
The vast majority of cigarettes that are smoked are mass-produced. Most smokers do not bother with a holder and will continue to smoke the cigarette until the tobacco is consumed and only the filter is left. Then the smoker will discard the cigarette stub.
Smokers who roll their own cigarettes usually do not have a filter. If they do not use a holder they will grab the hand rolled cigarette with their fingers until the cigarette is too short to hold any longer. The smoker will then discard what remains. Often some of the tobacco still remains in the stub and is wasted when it is discarded.
The popularity of hand rolled cigarettes is increasing. This is increasingly true since recent laws have permitted the smoking of marijuana for medical or recreational reasons in many states. Many smokers prefer to roll their own tobacco and marijuana cigarettes, which usually do not include filters.
It is common for marijuana smokers to use a clip or something to hold the butts of a marijuana cigarette to enable them to smoke it without burning themselves. These clips, or small pliers, are typically called roach clips and work by creating a distance between the smoker's hands and the heat of the cigarette; however, they do not protect the smoker's lips from getting burned. For tobacco smokers there are cigarette holders that hold the cigarette by encompassing the whole of the butt of the cigarette. These holders do not work well for cigarettes without filters because the ends of the cigarette are rarely regular and are usually tapered, which leads to the cigarette not being held firmly in the holder, rendering them useless.
What is needed is a cigarette holder for hand rolled cigarettes, filter-less cigarettes, or marijuana cigarettes (joints) that secures the cigarette firmly and extends it away from both the fingers and the lips.